1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to closures, and more specifically relates to slam latches for server racks.
2. Background Art
Slam latches are used in many different applications. A slam latch is a type of latch that allows something such as a drawer or door to be slammed shut, and the process of slamming shut causes a catch to engage a retaining member, causing the drawer or door to remain shut. Slam latches are very well-known in the field of marine and recreational vehicles. Slam latches typically includes a tab or lever to release the latch when a person wants the closed drawer or door to open.
Slam latches are often used in racks of electronic equipment, such as server racks. Existing slam latches for server racks suffer from various disadvantages.